The 'Demon Bone' Yokai
by Barbas Sephtis
Summary: I died, nothing grand nor dull, simple as that. What I didn't expect was my soul to be saved by one of the other dimensions 'Greatest Villain', and only to find her nothing more than a very conflicted person like everybody else. I don't regret what I've done next and now we have to survive in a world of monsters, whelp, let's see what things I can screw with this time. Pseudo-SI


**Disclaimer: I own nothin but my OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Unknown location-<strong>

"Hmmm? Where am I?" I wondered out loud, looking at a endless winter that surrounded this strange place.

I don't know where I was and neither did I care, before this I lived a rather dull, average life before I got here, a casual artist while on the side making stories based on TV shows, movies, games and animations (cartoon & anime).

And it all ended when I saved the life of a rather annoying kid who got trapped in a burning truck before getting myself sent of a rather amusing flight of ten meters with a piece of a door lodged up my gut before smashing head first into the hard ground.

If anyone says that death is like what Hollywood says: Dramatic or Grand. I might just have to rise from the grave and slap a ho.

Death is just abrupt and immediate, nothing fancy about it.

"Is this supposed to be the afterlife?" I thought aloud dully, rather skeptical and bored about the situation that was placed on my lap and had slapped me across the face, I sat up and got a better look of the surroundings "I wonder if I stay right on this spot, could I think back on my life and still have time before I lose consciousness due to starvation? Or would I freeze to death before that?" wondering about the multiple ways I could die in this place.

Hey, I had a rather strange outlook of life, and since I was stuck here and I am positive of my death, I might as well amuse myself since there was nothing to do...

"I hope you're not planning on dying again before I get to set my plans, that would just be rude.." A rather benevolent voice chuckled in amusement behind me "I just saved you from a eternal life of wandering an endless void and you're already planning your demise." She admonished "That, and I never thought of you to have such a rather negative personality about life as I originally thought you'd have."

Standing up and facing to look behind me, what I saw both shocked and intrigued me (though indifference, boredom and dejectedness soon overpowered both).

A woman in possession of very delicate facial features (Whether or not the two scarlet dots that were just above the centre end of her eyebrows were considered delicate, I leave it as a message in the empty void.), she also had extremely long, sweeping white hair that touched the ground. The most noticeable were the two horn like protrusions that which stuck out from her head which subtly looked more like rabbit ears. Her eyes were very distinctive, enlarged and featureless white irises that had no visible pupils giving her looks that would have made others think of her blind, but her "Third Eye" surpassed the pair.

The Third eye was parting vertically on her forehead, it had a ripple-like pattern that spread over the 'eyeball', that had a red sclerae and irises, each line also decorated with tomoe's.

Other than that, her clothing was distinctive as well, She wore a transitional high-collared hime-kimono that was adorned with intricate lines and tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown.

I currently was looking Kaguya Otsutsuki, the Rabbit Goddess, the progenitor of Chakra itself and had a part in creating the Juubi (Ten-Tails).

"Okay, now I'm positive I am dead." I sighed in relief "Thank you for the confirmation." Bowing deeply towards the princess which got a calming laugh out of her.

"And I don't have a negative outlook on life in general. You'll just see me degrading my own to ease your worries." I corrected her before I got to the matter at hand (possibly getting my soul taken by someone of her power for some purpose gets even someone like me.)

"Why is it that you have deemed we worthy to be before you?" Getting an unreadable look from her which I hoped wouldn't happen.

"I am rather bored in my imprisonment in my own dimension, and since all of my influence has been cut off from the shinobi world, I decided to spread out elsewhere, witnessing new worlds and I have luckily found yours, reaching out with _**[Kamui] **_to bring you here." She explained as she mentally showed me a faint image of my world, and then the incident which led to my death.

"So why haven't you escaped into another world then?" I queried, she explained briefly of the limits of Kamui and that she did not know what would happen if she went to another dimension separate from the shinobi world.

"So need do you have of me then?" bringing up another important factor, which brought a more sad and solemn look about her.

"Since my sealing, I have thought further more on what the blonde brat's ideals of peace was compared to mine." She answered which etched a confused look on my face to which she explained further.

"When they both sealed me into the sphere something was split from me and was kept sealed into the moon and somehow in this plane I could think significantly more clearly and with all my fears and hate were gone I could realize what I had caused." Bringing genuine shock to my face considering I knew partly about what caused her fall into madness, with it partly being the ignorance of her close ones, but before I could ponder more she continued "Looking on the memories of my Outward will Zetsu, I can only think of shame of what I had _willingly _committed during my insanity, it was I who caused chakra to be weaponized and inadvertently caused the world to accept a eternal-hate for each other far from my goals of protecting it." now great sadness emanated from her as tears threatened to burst forth from her eyes while a crushing and dark aura surrounded her that caused nearly all of my senses and limbs to dull and the winter around us seemed to distort in to slowly growing blocks that led to an empty void.

And from there I did something I couldn't comprehend why I did it or whether or not I really cared much of my own well being.

Possibly because my mind was being turned into mush at the time and my reason and logic wasn't working at the time.

Approaching Kaguya and hugging her.

Honestly I fully expected to be completely eviscerated by her, even though she was completely sealed with no one having any intention of releasing her, she still had her god-like powers and had great experience of fighting against powerful foes that border between earth-shakers and destroyers.

What I didn't expect to happen was that she would hug back crying all her worries out (Nearly crushing my spine in the process, but a man must do everything they can for any woman... Even for a maybe psychotic God-like woman), thankfully the mind numbing aura had slowly dissipated and the environment around us slowly reformed.

After what seemed like an eternity, she calmed down and we parted "Sorry about that." she said sulking, wiping whats tears were left on her majestic face, "All the fear and paranoia disappeared when I was sealed and I was only left with sadness and guilt for what I had accomplished."

I nodded slightly to show understanding "It's fine." I reassured "Last time I checked I died and you most likely saved me from a life of hell or boredom, I owe you." easing up the tension around us.

"I don't know why I had done what I had and saved your soul, but something in me wished to atone even if it was but a small part." She admitted "But I don't want to trap you here as well." Now parting the winter around us to see that were situated right on the rift of dimensions in her domain, A lava world, a mountainous world., a desert world, a ice world, a sea of acid, and a gravity world that had a pyramid-shaped terrain.

"Though I can never send you back to your own world." She confessed, which I knew full well considering my empty bodies condition, as much as I wanted to go out with a 'Tell my family I love them.' for the heck of it, me surviving through my injuries would raise many unwanted questions in many unsavory and suspicious minds. "So I can send you to a world of your choosing, seeing as your world has full vision of every other dimension out that you world sees with your literature and what your people call 'Television'." A empty portal appearing beside her, attaching itself to me mentally, leaving me to ponder what to do next.

Looking back at her, her face was calm and her eyes closed to focus on holding the portal open, she had suffered the loss and separation from her family, her own sons sealing her and inadvertently causing an even further descent into the belief that to attain true peace was to subjugate the world.

And now here she was, completely removed of her dark side and now alone and lonely.

"I regret nothing." I stated, causing some surprise and confusion to come from Kaguya which grew to a fully bewildered expression when I pulled her with me into the portal, set on a destination that I selected.

And with that, the portal closed behind us, leaving the Naruto-verse behind.

And into another world that I had a particular interest in.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise that "White Wolf of the Sea" will updated soon I swear! Please be patient with my slow-ass update time!<strong>

**Other than that I'm taking a different style of Self-Insert, slight crossovers from others here and there but mainly focused in one world.**

**And I'm portraying Kaguya as a unstable, depressed person whose dominant side (Evil side - Mad with corruption and the desire to attain "Peace" via subjugation) was ripped out of her soul, trapping her evil manifestation on the moon while she was in her dimensional plane, left completely frail emotionally, where the only thing she can think of was the 'What ifs'.**

**Please review, favourite, follow, all that jazz and no flames!**


End file.
